Untuk Memahami
by relya schiffer
Summary: Tak ada satu pun kata yang mampu mengambarkan hubungan yang rumit ini,selain 'saling memahami'―kurasa.  Ya, benar.Kami saling memahami.Kuchiki Byakuya dan Shihouin Yoruichi, kami akan selalu saling memahami dalam hubungan yang rumit ini.  Happy reading..


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Bleach and its charas, but I do own this story

**Rate :** K+

**Pair : **Byakuya-Yoruichi

**Genre : **General, Friendship

**Warning :** OOC, gaje, aneh, nista, abal, dan temen-temennya… Oh,iya,contains with Byakuya's POV.

**A/N : **Yosh, akhirnya… setelah sekian lama ngumpulin ide, fic ini jadi juga. Relya Schiffer kembali mempersembahkan sebuah fic untuk memenuhi permintaan **Koizumi Nanaho**. Maaf ya, Zumi… Baru sekarang kupenuhi request darimu. Banyak sekali hal yang menyulitkanku buat ngetik,*halah, alasan!-BUAGH!-*

Ugh, UAS sudah menanti. Tapi sampe sekarang ngejar-ngejar dosen buat susulan, dan belum dapet-dapet juga. Ribet amat tuh dosen. Kenapa harus selalu kalkulus yang bikin hidupku susah? Kenaaappaaa?*berisik, ditimpukin berjamaah*

Err, okeh, sebelum ke-eror-an diriku semakin parah, kita langsung saja. Selamat menikmati sajian (?) dariku ini. Happy reading, minna-san…^^

* * *

**Untuk Memahami**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

* * *

"Byakuya-boo…"

Suara itu lagi…

Kugertakkan gerahamku menahan kesal. Entah kenapa sapaan riang itu selalu memunculkan urat di dahiku. Dengan berpura-pura tak mendengar, kupusatkan perhatianku pada pedang kayu di tanganku. Aku harus tetap fokus. Harus.

"Byakuya-boo…"

Kali ini kupilih untuk memejamkan mata. Panggilan menyebalkan itu sekarang diiringi oleh suara tawa khas yang selalu membuat telingaku sakit tiap kali mendengarnya. Aku―Oh, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya aku keki sendiri. Kembali kuayunkan pedang kayu meneruskan latihan.

"Fokus, Byakuya… Konsentrasi… Jangan termakan provokasinya…" bisikku pada diriku sendiri.

Suara tawa itu akhirnya berhenti. Aku tahu dia masih di sana. Mempertontonkan senyuman lebar yang selalu membuatku muak. Seperti hari-hari kemarin, dia selalu duduk di tempat favoritnya―atap dari tembok pembatas. Sangat tidak sopan. Tidak sadarkah dia ada di mana sekarang ini?

Kediaman Kuchiki.

Dan tingkahnya itu―yang duduk sambil mengangkat kaki―sungguh sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang _Lady_. Padahal dia adalah kepala keluarga Shihouin yang sederajat dengan keluarga Kuchiki.

Cih, memalukan!

Hei, apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku justru sibuk dengan sosok berambut ungu itu? Hah, rasanya latihanku harus terhenti sampai di sini. Akhir yang menyebalkan. Dan semua ini gara-gara dia.

"Hei, kau berhenti, Byakuya?"

Aku malas menjawab. Segera kuletakkan kembali pedang kayu yang awalnya kugenggam di atas tanah. _Mood_-ku sudah rusak. Aku tak berniat melakukan apa-apa. Termasuk untuk menyahuti pertanyaannya.

"Ara… Kau dingin sekali, Pangeran Kuchiki? Kalau sikapmu begitu, tak akan ada gadis yang mau mendekatimu,"

Habis sudah. Kesabaranku lenyap. Dengan cepat kulemparkan pedang kayuku ke arah sosok wanita ber-haori putih itu. Masa bodoh jika aku disalahkan karena menyerang seorang kapten divisi kedua, Shihouin Yoruichi.

Yoruichi tertawa senang. Dia tampak gembira karena akhirnya mampu menarik perhatianku. Keadaan kami sungguh berbalik. Dia tertawa keras, dan aku terdiam gemas. Oh, bukan gemas. Tapi geram. Dan ini sungguhan. Aku sedang tidak bercanda.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, Yoruichi," ucapku kesal. Ternyata benar. Usia muda―remaja―adalah usia di mana emosi masih belum stabil. Yah, seperti yang terjadi denganku sekarang ini.

Pelipisku berdenyut, rahangku terkatup erat. Dia sungguh meyebalkan.

"Hei, tidak sopan! Kau harus memanggilku Yoruichi-san karena aku lebih tua darimu―" perempuan berkulit gelap itu berseringai kecil,"―Byakuya-boo…" lanjutnya dengan nada meledek.

Astaga! Rasanya aku bisa menebak, ada asap yang mengepul di kepalaku. Yoruichi benar-benar menguji batas akhir kesabaranku. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia datang, aku menatapnya dengan sepasang mata kelabuku. Kutunjukkan padanya bahwa aku tidak menyukainya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dingin.

Yoruichi tersenyum. Dia melompat dan mendarat tepat dihadapanku. Ditangannya tergenggam pedang lain selain zenpakutou-nya sendiri. Dia melemparkan pedang itu di kakiku.

"Mau mencoba memakai pedang sungguhan?" tanyanya.

Aku melengos, "Usiaku masih muda. Pedang kayu saja sudah cukup sebagai latihan."

"Tapi pertarungan yang sesungguhnya tak akan menantimu hingga kau dewasa,"

Aku terpaku sejenak. Dia benar. Yoruichi benar. Tapi…

"Jangan membatasi dirimu, Byakuya," suara wanita itu kembali menginterupsi.

"Tapi peraturan tak boleh dilanggar," bantahku tegas. Kutatap sosok yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm dariku itu. "Tidakkah klan Shihouin mengajarkan untuk menjunjung tinggi hukum dan peraturan, Shihouin Yoruichi?" balasku, setengah menyindir.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil, "Ada saatnya kau akan melanggar peraturan demi beberapa alasan yang lebih penting. Ada saatnya akan muncul banyak keraguan yang akan menyudutkanmu pada pilihan yang sulit."

Aku sempat tak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Rasanya sulit sekali meyakini bahwa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seseorang yang selalu bersikap semaunya. Dia salah besar tentang hukum. Aku memang masih muda, tapi aku tahu bagaimana caranya menaati peraturan. Pelan, kualihkan pandanganku seraya berkata,

"Hukum adalah hukum. Dan peraturan adalah peraturan. Keduanya harus diutamakan. Keduanya menduduki jabatan yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan keinginan pribadi. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Hei, cocokkak kalimat itu diucapkan oleh remaja sepertiku? Terlebih ditujukan kepada orang dewasa seperti dia? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Rasanya tidak.

Yoruichi tak menyahut. Dia juga tak membantah kata-kataku. Tak ada pembelaan darinya. Karena itulah kuanggap pembicaraan kami selesai.

Kakiku sudah siap untuk melangkah saat tangan Yoruichi bergerak cepat. Aku tak sempat melihat apapun selain cengiran khasnya, sebelum ia kembali melompat dan berdiri di atas atap. Beberapa saat kemudian aku baru tersadar bahwa rambut hitamku―yang semula kuikat―telah tergerai menyentuh bahu. Dan saat kualihkan pandangan pada wanita bermata emas itu, aku langsung bisa membaca situasi.

Di sana, dia sedang terkikik geli sambil memutar-mutar di sesuatu di tangannya. Pita merah. Pengikat rambutku.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, rahangku bergemeretuk menahan kesal. Segera kuambil pedang yang tergeletak dekat kakiku. Yoruichi tertawa senang menyadari aku menerima tawarannya, lalu ber-shunpo pergi. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktuku, aku pun menyusulnya. Aku geram sekali. Kenapa? Kenapa dia senang sekali menggangguku? Kenapa?

Yah, mungkin saat itu aku masih belum sadar, bahwa interaksi kecil kami akan sangat membekas pada diriku. Dia akan menempati tempat khusus yang akan selalu ada dalam setiap langkahku.

* * *

"Apa? Pergi?"

Suaraku yang setengah menjerit membuat Ginrei-sama berdehem pelan, seolah mengingatkanku agar selalu menjaga sikap. Segera kukendalikan keterkejutanku dengan kembali duduk di _tatami_. Tanganku mengepal erat. Fokus pikiranku tak satu pun tertuju pada pembicaraan mereka―para tetua klan Kuchiki.

Kabar itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Di sela-sela misteri hilangnya beberapa shinigami tanpa satu pun petunjuk―selain kimono hitam yang mereka pakai―, dia malah membuat ulah. Dan kali ini ulahnya menimbulkan kekacauan. Berani-beraninya dia―sebagai kapten divisi kedua sekaligus kepala keluarga klan Shihouin―menerjang masuk ke ruang persidangan Central 46. Bahkan dia membantu terpidana bernama Urahara Kisuke melarikan diri. Menjadikannya sebagai buronan nomor satu sekarang ini.

Aku tak percaya. Aku sungguh tak percaya. Apakah dia tak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak? Apa dia tidak pernah membayangkan bagai mana perasaan orang-orang yang telah percaya padanya ketika mendengar kepergiannya? Apakah ia tak bisa menghargai kesetiaan mereka dan pergi dengan cara tidak terhormat seperti itu?

Bodoh sekali.

Pelan, kulangkahkan kakiku di lorong-lorong Sereitei. Kepalaku sedikit tertunduk. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti. Harusnya, aku senang karena Yoruichi tidak ada. Itu berarti tak akan ada lagi yang menggangguku, kan? Harusnya, aku senang karena wanita itu tak akan lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu. Benar, kan? Harusnya…

_Harusnya…_

Tanganku kian terkepal kuat. Harusnya aku tidak merasa kehilangan, bukan?

Kuhela nafasku perlahan. Terasa berat. Pandanganku teralihkan waktu kulihat seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan pakaian ninja berdiri di depan divisi kedua. Sinar bulan yang temaram menyinari wajahnya yang tegas. Meskipun begitu, masih tetap bisa kulihat ekspresi lain di sana.

Kekecewaan.

Kurasa aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah orang terdekat Yoruichi. Namanya Soifon, kalau aku tidak salah. Aku tahu dia merasa kehilangan. Suatu perasaan yang sama yang sedang aku rasakan. Aku tahu dia sangat murka, muak, benci, dan marah. Ditinggalkan tanpa kata-kata adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

Kutundukkan kepalaku. Samar-samar kudengar sosok mungil itu bersuara pelan.

"Shihouin Yoruichi, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat darimu. Lalu, suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengalahkanmu…"

Bersumpah. Dia telah berjanji. Haruskah aku melakukan hal yang sama? Haruskah aku juga mengalahkan Yoruichi?

Hari ini aku mendapat satu lagi pelajaran.

Perasaan kecewa karena ditinggalkan, ternyata dapat menimbulkan dendam.

* * *

Waktu berlalu, musim berganti. Tak terasa bertahun-tahun telah terlewati. Nama Shihouin Yoruichi―dan Kisuke Urahara―tak pernah lagi dibicarakan. Sama seperti aku yang telah mengabaikannya, seolah dia tak pernah ada dalam hidupku. Dalam rentan waktu yang panjang, telah banyak hal yang terjadi. Termasuk padaku. Aku telah menjadi kepala keluarga Kuchiki, sekaligus kapten divisi keenam menggantikan Ginrei-sama. Aku juga telah menikah―dan juga telah kehilangan isteri tercintaku lantaran penyakit yang dideritanya.

Dia Hisana, seorang gadis yang cantik dan lemah lembut. Tutur katanya sangat halus. Pandangan matanya pun sangat hangat, seolah mampu mencairkan kekakuanku yang selalu bersikap formal. Bersamanya aku selalu mampu untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku sangat mencintainya. Hanya satu yang membuatnya berbeda dariku―Rukongai. Ya, dia berasal dari Rukongai. Untuk beberapa tahun lamanya klan Kuchiki menjadi perbincangan atas keputusan krusialku―bersikukuh membawa Hisana ke dalam _mansion_ Kuchiki sebagai pendamping hidupku. Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, ucapan orang yang kuanggap telah mati terngiang di telingaku.

"_Ada saatnya kau akan melanggar peraturan demi beberapa alasan yang lebih penting."_

Satu hal yang pernah 'dia' ucapkan terjadi padaku―melanggar peraturan. Dan itu kembali kulakukan saat mengadopsi Rukia, adik Hisana yang ia tinggalkan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya klan Kuchiki menjadi perbincangan. Sejak itu aku bersumpah tak akan lagi melanggar peraturan yang berlaku. Baik di Sereitei maupun dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Karena itulah, saat Rukia melakukan pelanggaran berat dengan memberikan kekuatan shinigaminya pada manusia bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, aku tak bisa melanggar sumpahku. Aku menerima keputusan Central 46 untuk menghukum mati Rukia.

Aku juga harus memusuhi mereka, manusia yang datang untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Entahlah, aku tak tahu pasti apa yang membuatku begitu berhasrat mengusir mereka dari Sereitei. Benarkah atas dasar tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang kapten dalam Gotei 13? Ataukah karena sumpahku untuk menaati semua hukum dan peraturan yang berlalu? Harkat dan martabat klan Kuchiki-kah? Atau jangan-jangan… aku iri? Ya, apa karena aku iri―pada mereka yang mampu melakukan apa yang tak bisa kulakukan?

* * *

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Hanatarou Yamada sudah mati sekarang ini. Berani-beraninya dia mencoba membebaskan Rukia dari selnya. Aku saja―kakaknya―'berbesar hati' dengan menerima semua keputusan yang telah dijatuhkan atas dirinya. Kenapa mereka tidak? Kenapa manusia-manusia itu tidak menyerah?

Oh, tentu saja harus kusebut 'mereka.' Hanatarou tidak sendiri. Dia bersama dengan orang dari klan Shiba. Mereka menjadi kaki tangan para penyusup dari dunia manusia yang juga ingin membebaskan Rukia.

Bisakah mereka untuk tidak mempersulitku? Meskipun aku selalu terkesan dingin di luar, tapi sebenarnya aku juga masih punya perasaan ingin memberontak. Menyelamatkan Rukia, memenuhi janjiku pada Hisana untuk selalu menjaga adiknya. Tapi apa dayaku? Sumpah yang kuucapkan di depan altar Ginrei-sama tak bisa kuingkari.

Aku terjebak dengan sumpahku sendiri. Aku terikat. Tidak bisakah mereka mengerti keadaanku? Jangan paksa aku untuk memilih!

Lalu dia, Kurosaki Ichigo, muncul. Dengan angkuhnya dia berdiri menghadapiku. Bertingkah seolah dia yang akan menyelamatkan Rukia dan Hanatarou. Apa dia tidak bisa melihat Shiba Ganju yang terkapar akibat 'permainan kecil' Senbonzakura?

"Aku―yang akan membawa Rukia pergi dari sini, Kuchiki Byakuya," ryouka berambut orange itu berucap tegas, "Jika kau tidak membiarkanku lewat, maka aku akan melawanmu."

Kata-kata itu cukup mengusikku. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa. Apa dia bercanda? Dengan tubuhnya yang penuh luka begitu, apa dia yakin bisa menjadi lawan yang sebanding untukku? Orang seperti dia, tidak akan menyerah sebelum merasakan sendiri arti dari ketidakberdayaan. Jadi, biar aku yang mengajarkannya.

"Jika itu maumu, Kurosaki Ichigo," kuposisikan Zenpakutou andalanku tepat didepan wajahku, "Biar kau rasakan sendiri dengan tubuhmu, bagaimana sakitnya disayat oleh ribuan belati."

Rukia menjerit, bersikeras membuat manusia itu menyingkir. Dia tahu benar bahwa aku tak akan pernah menarik semua kata-kata yang kuucapkan.

"Cire, Senbonzakura!"

"_Ada saatnya akan muncul banyak keraguan yang akan menyudutkanmu pada pilihan yang sulit."_

Sial, kenapa di saat kuucapkan mantera perobek kekuatan pedangku, justru kalimat itu yang terngiang? Sial, Yoruichi telah benar-benar mempengaruhiku. Bahkan tanpa kehadirannya, kata-kata itu dengan leluasa mengobrak-abrik konsentrasiku. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

Bilah pedangku mulai berubah menjadi serpihan kecil. Seperti kelopak sakura yang beterbangan, dan akan segera menari dalam nuansa merah muda yang lembut. Tentu saja itu konotasi. Senbonzakura milikku, menjelma dalam bentuk serpihan mata pisau, dan akan menari dalam nuansa merah darah yang tajam. Kurosaki Ichigo akan bernasib sama seperti Shiba Ganju, bermandikan darah.

Imajinasiku sudah sangat rapi ketika sebuah pita putih tiba-tiba saja melilit Senbonzakura, mengembalikan serpihan kecilnya ke dalam bentuk pedang. Aku cukup terkejut. Dan keterkejutanku bertambah saat aku melihat siapa pelaku yang berani ikut campur dalam urusanku.

Rambut ungu, kulit kecoklatan, mata emas…

Mustahil. Tidak mungkin.

"Yo, lama tidak bertemu, Byakuya-boo,"

Panggilan itu… Senyum mengejek itu… Tatapan lincah itu…

Tidak salah lagi. Orang ini kembali. Dia kembali. Berani-beraninya dia kembali.

"Shihouin Yoruichi. Jadi kau berani menunjukkan wajahmu itu dihadapanku?"

Dia menanggapi kata-kata dingin yang meluncur dari bibirku dengan sebuah seringai khas yang tak pernah bisa kulupakan. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan yang penuh emosi. Dia harus tahu itu.

* * *

Ruangan divisi keenam sunyi. Matahari senja membias masuk melalui celah-celah jeruji jendela. Renji masih berada dalam sel-nya, sekaligus memulihkan luka-luka akibat bertarung dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Otomatis, di ruangan ini hanya ada aku, Kuchiki Byakuya, pangeran es dari klan Kuchiki. Setidaknya desas-desus itu sering kudengar dikalangan shinigami-shinigami tanpa kedudukan.

Kusandarkan tubuhku di kursi. Pelan, kuhela nafasku. Masih segar dalam benakku pertemuan dengan Yoruichi tadi siang.

Sudah kubilang itu adalah pertemuan yang penuh emosi, bukan? Dan aku benar. Tanpa berlama-lama, aku segera menyerangnya. Aku tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa dia menyerang Kurosaki Ichigo dan membawa pemuda itu bersamanya. Sambil memanggul beban di bahunya, dia ber-shunpo menghindari kejaranku.

Jujur saja, aku seperti terlempar ke masa-masa silam. Terasa seperti ada jam pasir yang memutar balik waktu. Aku dipenuhi oleh memorial masa lampau. Di mana aku selalu berusaha mengalahkan keangkuhan Yoruichi yang menjuluki dirinya 'Tuhan dari Shunpo'. Aku ingin sekali mengalahkannya. Tanpa sadar, momen berkejaran seperti itu, telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan kami yang sangat kunikmati.

Karena itulah, saat dia kembali dan mengulanginya, aku ingin sekali menunjukkan seberapa jauh aku telah berubah sejak dia pergi. Aku tahu, aku sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Semuanya terlupakan. Rukia, Ichigo, Ukitake, Hanatarou, Shiba Ganju, bahkan Hisana sempat terlupakan olehku. Semuanya menjadi sebuah monokrom―hitam putih, dengan hanya menyisakan aku dan Yoruichi.

Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa sensasi itu muncul ketika aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin dia tahu, bahwa keputusannya untuk pergi dengan sangat tidak terhormat, telah melukaiku. Menghancurkan kepercayaanku padanya sebagai sesama keluarga teladan seantero Sereitei yang seharusnya memegang teguh hukum dan peraturan.

Hei, mungkinkah ini yang dirasakan orang terdekat Yoruichi yang sekarang menjabat kapten divisi kedua? Kekecewaan inikah yang juga dirasakan Soifon? Kalau begitu, apakah posisi kami sama? Sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat kami hargai?

Baiklah, aku tak akan menyangkal lagi. Aku memang menghormati Yoruichi. Sekalipun di penghujung peretemuan kami―yang lagi-lagi berakhir dengan kegagalanku untuk menangkapnya―dia mengucapkan janji. Janji yang seolah ditujukan padaku.

"_Tunggu saja, Byakuya. Beri aku waktu tiga hari, dan akan kubuat pemuda ini lebih kuat darimu."_

Berani sekali dia…

Tanpa sadar, kukepalkan tanganku. Aku mendesah lebih keras. Kepalaku dipenuhi berbagai pikiran yang menyesakkan. Belakangan ini aku hampir tak bisa menahan emosi yang biasanya bisa kusembunyikan dengan baik. Dan kemunculan Yoruichi memperparah keadaan itu.

Seekor kupu-kupu neraka muncul. Binatang itu hinggap di punggung telapak tanganku. Segera kuangkat kepalan tanganku untuk mendengarkan kabar yang dibawanya. Kabar yang mebuatku semakin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Eksekusi Rukia dimajukan. Dan akan dilaksanakan besok pagi.

* * *

Hukum dibuat untuk ditaati. Peraturan ada untuk dipatuhi. Dua kalimat itu rasanya sangat mudah untuk diucapkan, dan―biasanya―mudah untuk dilakukan olehku. Tapi, entahlah, rasanya bertambah sulit akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih setelah aku menuntaskan Renji, wakil kapten dari divisiku sendiri, dengan tanganku. Dia, entah dapat keberanian dari mana, bertindak bodoh dengan melawan Gotei 13. Dia memilih keputusan yang sama dengan para penyusup itu―menyelamatkan Rukia. Satu-stunya hal yang tak bisa kulakukan sekalipun sangat ingin kuperbuat. Karenanya kulumpuhkan dia dengan tanganku. Meskipun emosional, tapi dia adalah wakilku di divisi keenam. Jadi biar aku saja yang menanganinya jika dia menempuh jalan yang salah.

Aku benar-benar geram ketika melihat Soukyoku yang telah bertransformasi menjadi burung api dan telah siap mengeksekusi Rukia, tiba-tiba ditahan oleh seorang manusia. Yoruichi menepati janjinya. Dia benar-benar mampu membuat Kurosaki Ichigo kembali. Bocah itu, telah mengacaukan ritual ini.

Pelanggar hukum. Tak bisa kubiarkan.

Segera, setelah ia menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah, aku pun menyerangnya. Aku tak peduli lagi pada sekelilingku. Satu hal yang mungkin aku syukuri adalah fakta bahwa Rukia telah dibawa pergi oleh Renji―yang entah bagaimana caranya mampu bertahan dari kematian yang aku kirimkan melalui Senbonzakura. Tapi aku harus tetap memegang erat tanggung jawab sebagai kapten dari divisi keenam Gotei 13. Aku harus bisa mengalahkan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mengalahkan keangkuhan Yoruichi yang terus-menerus menguji komitmenku.

Senbonzakura dan zenpakutou pemuda berambut orange itu beradu. Menimbulkan dentang yang memekakkan. Dia tersenyum sumringah padaku, persis seperti yang selalu dilakukan Yoruichi tiap kali mengejekku.

"Aku, tidak akan kalah darimu, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Keyakinan dalam suaranya sejenak mampu membuatku tergetar. Tapi aku tak mungkin diam saja, bukan? Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mengalahkannya. Apapun.

Ditengah-tengah pertarungan kami, kurasakan reiatsu yang begitu tahu dia datang. Dan dari arah tujuan reiatsunya itu, bisa kupastikan dia tidak mendekat ke arahku. Dia mendekati reiatsu Soifon.

_Nostalgia_. Sebuah komentar sinis melintas di benakku.

Tapi, kenapa aku juga merasa ingin ditemui olehnya? Kenapa?

* * *

Lagi-lagi, dunia ini dipenuhi oleh orang yang gemar sekali melanggar hukum. Dan yang kusaksikan adalah yang terbesar. Sousuke Aizen, mantan kapten―harus kusebut mantan kapten karena aku tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai kapten―divisi kelima melakukan pemberontakan. Dia mencuri Hougyoku, hasil karya Urahara Kisuke yang dibuat secara diam-diam. Lagi-lagi pelanggaran hukum.

Dan aku sangat tidak menyangka, bahwa selama ini, benda itu disembunyikan dalam tubuh Rukia. Waktuku terasa begitu cepat. Satu-satunya yang kuingat setelah kekalahanku dari Kurosaki Ichigo, adalah aku menyelamatkan Rukia dari tebasan Shinsou Ichimaru Gin, pemberontak yang menjadi kaki tangan Aizen. Menyebabkan tubuhku yang menjadi tameng salah sasaran.

Lalu aku juga ingat, bahwa aku masih sempat menceritakan kebenaran tentang Hisana pada Rukia. Dan itu yang terakhir sebelum aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Tak sadarkan diri lantaran terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Ucapanku dan Kurosaki Ichigo di akhir pertarungan kami terngiang begitu jelas.

"_Jika bukan kami yang menaati hukum dan peraturan, maka siapa lagi yang akan menjunjungnya?"_

"_Tapi, jika aku adalah kau, maka aku akan berpikir untuk melanggar semua itu. Yang terpenting akan tetap jadi yang terpenting. Tidak ada satu peraturan pun yang bisa menggantikannya."_

Sungguh, _scene_ itu terus berputar di alam bawah sadarku. Terus terulang dan terulang. Hingga kemudian aku berhasil keluar dari kegelapan itu. Hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah―

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga, Byakuya-boo,"

―dia.

Aku bisa mnedengar desahan nafasku yang berat. Tapi aku sedikit merasa lega. Ternyata, reuninya dengan pimpinan Onmitsukido yang menggantikannya, tak membuat dia lupa padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shihouin Yoruichi?" tanyaku datar. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Yah, ini pertemuan kedua kami sejak insiden itu. Dan keadaan sekarang sudah sangat berubah. Aku tak lagi menganggapnya musuh yang harus dikalahkan.

Ralat―aku memang tak pernah menganggapnya musuh.

Yoruichi tersenyum. Dia mengangkat sebelah kakinya, memposisikan diri sesantai mungkin di sebelahku. Sikapnya benar-benar tak berubah.

"Wakilmu sejak tadi menungguimu, aku jadi sulit untuk menjengukmu. Untunglah sekarang dia sedang dipanggil Soutaichou. Jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk mengunjungimu."

"Tidak perlu jika kau terpaksa." tandasku seraya memejamkan mata.

Kali ini Yoruichi terdiam. Sejurus kemudian dia justru tertawa. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Setidaknya sampai dia berkata, oh tidak, bertanya dan memastikan.

"Apa kau sedang merajuk, Byakuya-boo?"

Sepasang kelopak mataku terbuka mendadak. Dia bilang apa tadi? Merajuk? Ingin rasanya kulemparkan pedang kayu padanya, persis seperti yang kulakukan ketika dia mengganggu latihanku. Jika tidak ada, zenpakutou pun boleh. Sayang aku kemudian sadar bahwa kondisiku sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu.

Yoruichi masih terkikik geli melihat ekspresiku. Aku hanya diam dan mengabaikannya. Sampai akhirnya dia sendiri yang menghentikan tawa menyebalkannya itu.

"Maaf, aku pergi tanpa mengabarimu."

Aku tertegun. _Dia tahu perasaanku._

"Dan maaf juga aku telah melanggar peraturan yang seharusnya kupatuhi sebagai anggota klan Shihouin."

Mataku kini menatapnya lekat. _Dia mengerti pemikiranku._

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Aku hanya tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika saat itu kubiarkan Kisuke dihukum, maka kejadian hari ini pasti akan lebih buruk lagi."

Hei, dari mana dia tahu banyak segala hal tentangku?

"Kau tahu, kau cukup popular di kalangan shinigami, Byakuya. Kapten yang tampan, keluarga terpandang, hebat, dan juga tegas. Apa lagi yang kurang darimu?" wanita itu membacaku seperti buku yang telah terbuka. Dia memamerkan cengiran tipisnya yang langsung lenyap saat ia kembali bersuara.

"Aku turut berduka soal Hisana."

Kembali kupejamkan mataku. Topik yang satu ini selalu membawa efek tersendiri bagiku.

"Tak masalah. Sudah 50 tahun berlalu, Yoruichi."

Aku serius, sudah 50 tahun kejadian itu berlalu. Satu hal yang memenuhi kepalaku adalah wanita berambut ungu ini tak berubah. Kecuali rambutnya jadi lebih panjang.

"Kau benar, kau selalu benar…" sebelum dia kembali berbicara, aku telah menyelaknya. Kutatap awan putih yang bergerak di langit, "Suatu saat aku harus melanggar hukum demi sesuatu yang lebih penting. Suatu saat akan muncul banyak keraguan yang menyudutkanku pada pilihan yang sulit."

Aku tidak seperti dia. Yoruichi mampu menepati semua ucapannya. Dari awal dia memang tidak menaati hukum sepenuh hati. Tidak seperti diriku, yang menjunjung tinggi namun melanggarnya kemudian. Aku tidak bisa seperti dia yang bisa bergerak bebas.

"Kau sudah berusaha semampumu, Byakuya. Aku paham _dogma _dan sugesti yang ditanamkan Ginrei-san padamu. Kau memang dipersiapkan untuk memimpin. Berbeda denganku yang 'dipaksa' untuk memimpin. Dan hal terpenting adalah, kau tak punya jiwa pemberontak sepertiku."

Lagi-lagi dia cekikikan. Sikapnya ini mampu mencairkan kecanggungan di antara kami. Seolah kami tak pernah berpisah. Soelah dia tak pernah pergi. Seolah aku selalu bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Rasanya, seperti semua tali kasat mata yang selama ini mengikatku terlepas seketika. Rantai kerangkeng yang menjeratku musnah hanya dengan perkataan itu. Semua bebanku kandas hanya dengan seorang Yoruichi yang menyadari posisiku.

"Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Byakuya. Kau sudah dewasa," Yoruichi tersenyum lembut.

Cih, dia terlambat menyadari bahwa aku bukan lagi remaja. Bahwa aku telah menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

Kupalingkan wajahku darinya, "Aku tidak butuh pujian darimu." tandasku.

"Tapi―" Yoruichi berdiri. Bayangannya menenggelamkanku dalam keremangan. Tangan wanita itu menyentuh dahiku, menyibak helaian rambut hitam yang terjuntai di sana, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan. Ketika mataku bertemu dengan mata emasnya, dia meneruskan perkataannya yang tertunda.

"―bagiku, kau tetap Byakuya-boo yang selalu marah-marah tiap kali kuusili."

Seperti mengantisipasi hantamanku, Yoruichi langsung melompat. Dia tertawa keras seraya meninggalkan kamar rawatku. Suaranya yang bergema di lorong membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum kecil. Sebuah tawa ringan kuperdengarkan pada tembok-tembok yang pastinya tak akan menyebarkan tawaku ini ke luar.

Sepi. Aku kembali sendirian. Tapi kesendirian ini terasa berbeda. Yoruichi telah membawa kembali hal yang hilang dari diriku ketika dia pergi. Dia telah mengembalikannya.

Kepercayaan.

Shihouin Yoruichi adalah satu-satunya orang paling unik yang pernah kutemui. Hubungan di antara kami memang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi juga tidak membencinya. Ini bukan cinta, bukan pula sayang. Ini bukan permusuhan dan rivalitas. Tak ada satu pun kata yang mampu mengambarkannya, selain 'saling memahami'―kurasa.

Ya, benar. Kami saling memahami.

Kuchiki Byakuya dan Shihouin Yoruichi, kami akan selalu saling memahami dalam hubungan yang rumit ini.

.

.

#OWARI#

* * *

Huaaahhhh,,, fic apa ini? Kenapa jadi gaje dan gak jelas ujung pangkalnya begini? Zuuumiiiii….maafkanlah diriku. Maaf juga kalo judulnya gak nyambung sama isi fic-nya. Kebiasaan burukku kumat. Bikin fic tanpa nentuin judul. Giliran udah jadi, bingug sendiri mau dikasih judul apa.

Aku _stuck,_ ampun dah. Entah kenapa belakangan ini aku harus ke luar rumah dulu demi mendapatkan ide. Fic ini pun berhasil kukelarkan setelah berdiam di foodcourt sebuah mall di depok selama 3 jam. So, I'm so sorry for make you disappoint with me. I'm really2 sorry. Hiks..hiks…*nangis kejer, pundung di kolong meja*

Err, sebenarnya fic ini juga kubuat demi meramaikan tema bulan ini. Bulan Desember, Turn Back The Pendulum ya kalo nggak salah. Tapi, entahlah, fic ini sudah sesuai tema atau belum. Kalo sudah ya syukurlah, dan kalo belum ya maafkanlah.*garing, diinjek-injek*

Nee, buat semua reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke fic anehku ini, kuucapkan hontou ni arigatou…*nunduk dalem2*

At least, mind to ripyu?^^


End file.
